1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to numerical analysis data creating methods and apparatuses and computer-readable programs, and more particularly to numerical analysis data creating method and apparatus which create numerical analysis data in a computer aided engineering (CAE) system or the like, and a computer-readable program for causing a computer to create the numerical analysis data by such a numerical analysis data creating method. The present invention also relates to a computer-readable storage medium which stores such a computer-readable program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When carrying out a numerical analysis, an analyzing mesh model is created from scratch using the CAE system or the like according to analyzing contents and design information such as design diagrams and computer aided design (CAD) data, even if a target, such as a similar apparatus, product, module or part, has been analyzed in the past. This is because, even when the target is a combination of various parts, the analysis data is created by regarding the target as an integral structure that is assembled using an adhesive agent, screws, rivets, welding and the like, and the analysis model is created again from scratch if a modification or change in shape is made in one of the constituent parts, so as to set the analysis condition. Therefore, even if a similar analyzing target exists, the analysis model and the analysis data are newly created, thereby requiring a relatively long time until the results are obtained.
Various analyzing methods have been proposed, such as those proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2001-134783, No. 2003-119041, No. 11-66125, No. 2003-22288, No. 2001-265836, No. 9-138812 and No. 8-292974.
Hence, the analysis model and the analysis data are conventionally created for each analyzing target, and there was a problem in that it is difficult to shorten the time required to create the analysis data.